cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Barnett
"In the jungle, when one juggernaut dies, another takes its's place. In order to survive you've got to adapt, and only the strongest survive" - Scott Barnett Greater London, England |resides=Westbrook, Maine |ring_names='Scott Barnett''' Fake Nanashi |billed_height=5'11 |billed_weight=216lb |billed_from=London, England |trained_by=Khru Bill Judd Lance Storm Bryan Danielson |debut= |retired= January 26th, 2016 }} Scott Lucas Barnett (born 3rd July 1990) is an English professional wrestler. He is currently signed to L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling. Scott is an old-school style wrestler who likes nothing but a hard-hitting match. Being influenced by the strong style nature, Scott Barnett has decided to adopt it in his own right, combining it with his experience in the lethal Muay Thai martial art. This would mean that Scott's preferred offense will be through his striking ability, but don't be quick to count out his grappling ability. His moveset is very diverse, and will always have a move in any position he, or his opponent may be in. His fighting spirit defines who he is, and how he acts in the ring. Scott will be willing to take a kick and ask for another to get his blood rushing through his veins. Don't let his size fool you either, as the bigger you are, the more he wants to take you down to his size. Barnett rarely wants to speak on the mic, as he would much rather let his actions in the ring speak for itself. Barnett has never been a showman, as he strongly believes that it is the one of the reasons why the wrestling aspect is slowly fading into the horizon. He believes that he's there to do a job, and that's to do what he does best which so happens to be wrestling. If a mic is handed to him, then Barnett will most likely encourage the viewing of the wrestling side of the industry, analyse his opponent, or let steam off his mind. However, do not ever count out the possibility of Barnett's opinion changing, as he tends to be a very open-minded person. In summary, Scott Barnett is a no non-sense shoot fighter that appreciates the athleticism and hard hitting nature of the business, and is willing to incorporate his abilities to merge in to such an environment. Early life & Career In the early days of his life, Scott Barnett had begun to watch wrestling after an accidental flick through channels. What a coincidence it must've been to see the match between Mankind and the Rock, where Mankind had won his first WWF title. For those who don't know, this also happened to become the iconic day in which WCW broke it's long-lasting rating streak against the WWF. With Greg Barnett (father) being good friends with KO Gym's Khru Bill Judd (former Muay Thai and Kickboxing world champion), he had decided to take young Scott under his wing and train him to become a lethal weapon. Training started when Scott was 11, and ended when he was 18 to follow his life-long aspiration to become a professional wrestler. Scott was not involved in any professional muay thai fights, and there was not a belt ranking system in his gym. However, he participated in the advanced classes for the last 3 years in his training. Barnett moved to Aberdeen, Washington, where he was trained under Bryan Danielson's guidance. Barnett then started to spar and wrestle in the academy for 2 years, before moving to Calgary and take guidance under the illustrious Lance Storm. After training under experienced technicians, Barnett was ready to craft his muay thai background into a dangerous hybrid of submission wrestling and with brief knowledge of chain wrestling. On January 5th 2012, AOW quickly signed Scott Barnett at the age of 21. He was set to make his debut on the undercard of an upcoming event, but due to complications backstage, AOW shut down for an indefinite amount of time. After a few months of absence, Barnett showed up on week 11 of ROV's House of Hardcore, appearing as 'Fake Nanashi' in a plot against then Hardcore champion, Matt Walker. Barnett quickly revealed himself the week after, beating the champion in the main event after showcasing and executing his new finisher, the shining apprentice. This confirmed Barnett's allegance to the iEMPIRE faction, then consisting of MONROE, Nanashi, AC Arthurz and himself. Shorty after at ROV's Ultimate Revelations CPV, Scott Barnett and AC Arthurz attacked Rey Sefo in the main event, which ultimately led to him losing his opportunity at winning their respective world title. After backstage altercations and with rumours spreading, AC Arthurz announced his departure with ROV through his twitter page. Although rumours had led to believe that Barnett would follow suit, it was not yet confirmed that he announced his resignation by any source. A few weeks after this situation, ROV announced their closing down of the site, and Barnett had once become a free agent. Shortly after, Scott looked to persue his wrestling dream in Violentia, which is brand that celebrates and glorifies the pure competitive nature of wrestling. Scott competed at Violentia's first event, Violentia I: Rise, where they announced a tournament to be taking place to crown the company's first Sovereign Supreme champion. In Scott's first match of the tournament, he went on to encounter the world renown Shane Silver. In a hard-fought bout, Scott managed to pick up the victory after debuting and finishing off Silver with a discus lariat. Scott Barnett then went to challenge Rubin Corbana, where Scott fell victim to a vicious spear and ultimately resulting in Scott being eliminated from the Violentia Rise tournament. Still a part of the active roster in Violentia, Barnett found bright, new competition in the face of prospering brand, New Generation of CAW (NGC). Scott debuted a very new look, sporting a larger, more grown out beard than usual, longer hair, and a robe in entrances. In his first appearance, he fought alongside fellow iEMPIRE faction member, Nanashi. The two made quick work of the Funky Town Express (Jive and Frank E Flo), when Nanashi pinned Frank E following a spinning cutter. iEMPIRE continued their dominance by running over the fanatic team of "The Crummy Bears" following a lariat from Barnett. Barnett slowly faded into singles competition, where he managed to fend off 5 other notable wrestlers in a over-the top-rope battle royal to become the #1 contender to AC Arthurz's NGC World title. Barnett continued to proclaim his dominance through a variety of attacks and taunting upon AC Arthurz, which led to a fiery conclusion at NGC's No Remorse. Barnett was unfortunate to capture the NGC world title, as he was defeated shortly after a Spanish Fly through a table. The critically acclaimed match between the two was enough to solidify the belief of fans and wrestlers alike that they were at the top of their game amongst many others involved in the industry at that time. On January 26th, 2016, Scott Barnett announced his retirement. Finishers and Signatures: Finishing Moves: * Multiple Lariat variations ** Phantom Lariat (Discus) ** Wrist-lock ** Hammerlock ** Cobra Clutch * Black Rose Vines (Bridging Double chickenwing; 2013) * Bridging leg hook belly-to-back suplex (Used from 2011-2012, used as a signature move from 2012-present) * Shining Apprentice (2012) Signature Moves: * Gladiator Driver I (Gotch-style Tombstone Piledriver) 2013, rare * Gladiator Driver II (Pumphandle Psycho Driver) 2013, rare * Gladiator Driver III (Tombstone Piledriver) * Gladiator Driver X (Leaping Tombstone Piledriver) * Penalty Kick * Northern Lights Bomb * Over The Shoulder Back-To-Belly Piledriver * Exploder Suplex * Powerbomb (commonly transitioned into a single-leg boston crab) Theme song: * Sonne (Instrumental) by Rammestein * "For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica Wrestlers Trained: * Brent Delivine * Barry Stevens * Alex J Arik * Sean Doherty * Kevin Perez Category:Trainers Category:Simulation Characters Category:CAW Category:Original Category:Retired CAW